Snowmobiles are manufactured in only a limited range of sizes and configurations, in contrast with the sizes of riders who enjoy riding snowmobiles. Furthermore, individual riders will often use a snowmobile differently at different times. However, typical snowmobiles are designed for a designated purpose. Typical snowmobiles are dedicated to specific purposes such as racing, mountain riding, trail riding, long distance touring, hill climbing, and the like.
Such snowmobiles do not accommodate a variety of user sizes and riding styles. For trail touring, a rider typically sits substantially upright with arms extended. For aggressive riding and hill climbing, the rider may lean and/or shift forward with the arms bent sharply. Typically, a rider must own multiple snowmobiles in order to accommodate these different riding styles.
It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a system allowing a user to readily adapt a snowmobile for different riding styles and users of different sizes.